colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudria
Sudria is the province on Elbaf that is the home of the Giants. Established by the 83 Peaceful Giant tribes after they landed on Elbaf, Sudria was named in honor of the Noble Colormen who helped the Giants flee to Elbaf. Considered a symbol of new beginnings, Sudria was to be the home of what the chiefs called the "New Giants;" a reformed species that cast off the legacy of the giants as humans knew them. Gone were the days were giants would be remembered as savage monsters; in it's place would be a Peaceful, Civilized race of giants united under one country and one constitution. The 83 tribes of 30,000 giants, now separated from the rest of the world, could grow and prosper without fear of prejudice from humans, or attacks from barbarians. To their horror, it is revealed that 5 tribes of barbaric giants, numbering 300 or so, and 12 tribes of warrior giants, numbering 1700 or so, did survive and also found their way to Elbaf. The Peaceful Giants, however, were determined to keep Sudria free from the warfare that tormented them for generations, and made their stance very clear- Sudria was only to be home to Peaceful, Civilized Giants, and that the barbarians would never be welcome in the province. Although these surviving barbaric giants did at least recognize that "senseless aggressive" warfare caused the self destruction of their kind, the warrior giants felt that there was still a chance for acceptance. It was not until the intervention of the human settlement that the barbaric and warrior giants finally gained entry into Sudria; but few Peaceful Giants trusted them, seeing barbarism in their nature, not as a choice. (TO BE CONTINUED) ESTABLISHMENT: Established and built by the Peaceful Giants, every building in Sudria was built from the arks that they traveled on. With no further need for the Colormen's arks, and deciding that cutting down trees would not help Sudria, the arks were dismantled and turned into the homes, businesses and walls of Sudria. A few arks were leftover though, and one ark in particular, the Ark of Unity, was declared significant enough that it was permanently spared from breaking apart. It had everything the Peaceful giants needed; plains for farming; access to the coast for fishing, the mountains for minerals, etc. In fact, they were so well established and prepared, that when the Barbaric and Warrior Giants came into Sudria, one of the biggest arguments against their being allowed into Sudria was that they had absolutely nothing to contribute to their society. GOLDEN AGE: Sudria eventually welcomed and accepted the surviving Barbaric and Warrior Giants; though because the initial generation was 30,000 Peaceful giants, 1,700 Warrior Giants and 300 Barbaric Giants. the culture of Sudria was dominated by Peaceful Giant culture. The ruling body of Sudria was the Council of Sudria; composed of one chief from each tribe. There were 100 members of the council, with one Peaceful Giant chief and one Warrior Giant Chief serving has co-heads of the Council. Even though Peaceful Giants made up more than 90 percent of the giant population, this was mostly a symbolic action; to show that war was finally over among the giants. A Council of Elders, though holding no real political power, was also established that helped in the day-to-day running of Sudria. POST-SOM INVASION: (TO BE CONTINUED)